Change
by szynka2496
Summary: "If you had the chance, would you change anything?" "I wouldn't trade my life for anything else." "Don't ever change. The way you are now is perfectly fine." Loki x Jackie One Shot.


**remember what I said about 'taking a break form Jackie and focus on other fandoms' the other day? **

**Well, three hours later I got this idea for a one shot and just had to write it down :P **

**Basically it's a AU to 'One Step Aside', technically Loki is still in Asgard, but for the sake of this One shot, Loki is back on Earth :)**

**Tiny little Lockie moment, really, barely anything :D**

**Oh yeah, I apologize if Loki seems a bit OOC here :P**

**Written in third point of view because I wanted to try out something new ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC Jackie Walker **

* * *

Change

"If you had the chance, would you change anything?"

It took Jackie some time to realize that Loki, the God of Mischief, had asked her a question. Silently she pondered about it, not even once looking up from the book she was reading. _Loki: Nine Naughty Tales of the Trickster_ by Mike Vasich. To hide it from the real Loki, Jackie simply put a math book cover over the real one, though she doubted she had him really fooled. Maybe Loki simply decided to ignore her choice of reading materials.

"If you had the chance, would you change anything?" Loki repeated the question, sounding somewhat impatient.

Finally Jackie looked up from her book. "Hm?"

The God of Mischief rolled his eyes and said: "You clearly heard my question. I don't think it's necessary for me to repeat it again, otherwise you should just pay more attention."

"Why do you ask?"

Shrugging his shoulders (a weird habit Loki picked up form Jackie), he replied: "No particular reasons. Now answer me."

Jackie pressed her lips into a thin line and stared a Loki, who looked out of the window and watched the passing people.

Few months ago Jackie discovered this café on one of her small adventure trips in New York City (aka getting lost) and immediately fell in love with the name: _Café Mischief_.

Of course the first person she dragged here for a cup of warm drink was Loki. And since then they regularly meet up here to share a cup. It felt a bit strange to meet up with the person who tried to obtain the world domination and have a civil conversation once a while.

But maybe it was what Loki needed: Someone who would listen to him or just someone to talk to. Talk about their lives, about their problems, sharing gossips and stories. Simply someone who would hear him out.

Jackie out her book away and leaned back on her seat. Whenever Loki asks questions, there was always something behind them. Admittedly she isn't good at detecting his intentions. Why does Loki want to know if she would want to change anything? And change what? Herself? Her life?

The sixteen years old girl carefully glanced at Loki. He sat there with his legs crossed, coffee untouched, staring out of the window. His eyes were distant.

Loki was deep in thoughts.

Jackie noticed that whenever he wears 'Midgardian clothes', it was always the same fashion: A formal suit with a rather nice looking scarf. She really liked that scarf. Loki often catches her wearing it. Although there are times where Jackie thought the God of Mischief should try out some other styles. Small changed wouldn't hurt that much, would it?

Yes, Loki should change his Midgardian attire from time to time. And in addition he should get a haircut too. His hair looked awfully long for a man, Jackie thought. He should change that too.

Would Loki even agree to those small changes? Does he even want to change his clothes? Sometimes clothes represents a person's personality. Maybe he doesn't want to come off as a different person. Jackie sometimes wondered how Loki felt now, after he failed to take over world. And does he regret his what he has done on Asgard? Would he want to turn back the time and change the events?

Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. Maybe Loki wants to become a better person now, but has got a hard time to do. She silently laughed at the thought, finding this somewhat out of character for Loki. Personally Jackie didn't really saw Loki as the 'Are sins ever forgiven' type of person. But then again, lots of things were completely different from the way she thought they would be.

"My patience is limited, Jacqueline." Loki's voice brought her back to Earth. Jackie scrunched her nose at hearing the Sly One calling her 'Jacqueline'. She hated that, and he knew that too. The Trickster was also the only one who called her that. Not even in hundred years would the girl admit it, but secretly she liked the way he says her full name. She doesn't know why, but only Loki could make it sound so damn special.

Quickly taking a small sip from her Earl Grey tea, Jackie replied: "Well, I wouldn't change anything really… Maybe not appearance wise, but personality wise, then yeah, I would like to change some things."

Loki curiously raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue speaking.

"Uhm, for one, I wish I'd be a bit more… social with people," Jackie listed up "Stop being so damn lazy… Less sarcastic and more ambitious…"

"And what about your current life?" Loki interrupted.

Her current life? Surely he meant now living with the Avengers. She shrugged her shoulders lightly, but then let a small smile hush over her face.

"I wouldn't trade it for anything else." She answered.

The God of Mischief nodded and took a sip from his coffee and then grimaced at the taste. Seeing how Loki used fire magic, she guessed that the coffee got cold. Jackie picked up her book and started to read again.

After a while, Loki spoke up again. "Jacqueline?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change. The way you are now is perfectly fine."

She didn't know if the Sly One saw the grin that appeared on her face.


End file.
